Sakura's Snowday with the Akatsuki
by Poolday
Summary: What happens when a hyper active Tobi wakes Sakura to say that its snowing? An SakuraXAkatsuki one shot!


Hi everyone! This is a little one-shot of Sakura's first snow day with the Akatuski. ENJOY!

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chaaan!! Wake up! Small white puffies are coming from the sky! Deidara–sempi says we can go out in them!" Screamed an annoying voice cutting into Sakura's perfect dream.

"Tobi. If you come in here again and wake me up, I will make SURE that you do not live another day." Sakura threaten into her pillow. Loud enough for the obnoxious male to hear her.

"But Sakura-chan. It's snowing!"

* * *

When Tobi declared it was snowing for the first time that year, Sakura shot up from her bed and quickly dressed in her new Akatsuki cloak, ninja boots, and a red hood.

Together they traveled outside. Well, mostly Sakura dragged Tobi outside with her.

The pink haired girl gazed up at the small white specks falling from the grey sky. She looked around her to see everything isolated in its own white cocoon. Everything was shimmering and glinted brightly in the small amount of sun showing.

Sakura hugged Tobi tightly around the neck, "It's SNOWING!" She screamed happily. Ever since she was a baby, Sakura would always gaze dreamily out at the white alien world. She never really got to play in it, for she might have been on a mission or at work in the hospital.

"S-s-sakura- ch-chan. You're choking Tobi." Emitted a small squeak from the orange masked ninja. She released him, making him drop into the snow. Suddenly, a small wet ball of snow made contact with Sakura's back, making her tumble a little. When she survived her surroundings, she found an Akatsuki member standing against a tree.

"You have to watch your back, un!" It shouted, automatically showing it was the annoying 'artist' Deidara.

"Oh really?" Sakura called back a smirk placing itself firmly on her lips. Then, Deidara suddenly feel into the snow, face first. Sakura burst out laughing when Hidan suddenly appeared behind Deidara's body.

"That's what you fucking get for hitting a fucking girl you ass!" He shouted. Hidan then walked up to Sakura and fist touched.

"Nice one Hidan! We are going to pwn his ASS." Sakura screamed out punching a fist in the air.

"Sakura-chan, I can't let you hurt Deidara-sempi! Its not nice!" Tobi called brushing off snow from his black clock.

"Even though Tobi is utterly annoying, I have to agree with him. Besides, I need revenge on Hidan for cursing me with internal punishment." Said a voice. Out from the shadows strutted a smug Kakuzu equipped with the same set up as Hidan.

"What did I fucking punish your sissy ass with?" Hidan asked, enraged.

"Your attitude." Kakuzu merley replied. Sakura took a step back from the stemming Hidan.

"He's going to blow…" Sakura whispered to Tobi as she grabbed his wrist and raced over to the still struggling Deidara. "I would stay down Dei-Dei. Hidan's going to explode." She whispered to the blonde as they all ducked behind the tree.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN MY ATTITUDE YOU BASTARD!" They heard from the side of the snow covered tree. Some high cursing followed, and many snowballs started to smash against the trunk on the other side.

"What the hell?! They started the snow ball fight without us!" Sakura cried smashing Deidara and Tobi into more snow, helping herself get up. "So long suckers!"

And with that, Sakura gathered snow in a small ball, and aimed at the tentacles comng from Kakuzu's back.

* * *

Three hours later, the whole Akatsuki minus Leader and Konan were out side, bombarding each other with snow packed balls.

The first team was Sakura, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame. Their official name was the 'Cherry fucking awesome fishy meaty snowballs galore.'

The second team consisted of Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, and even the prick Itachi. Their tea name was 'Pwn your ass with art.'

After two more hours later, both teams gave in and decided to go inside. Their cloaks were sticking to them selfs, and snow cover everyones faces and showing skin. Hidan had his head in the crock of his right arm. Half way into the game he got it knocked off by Tobi. Sakura asked if he could still manage, and he did.

Once eight cups of hot chocolate was made, they all went back to their rooms to change and maybe sleep a couple of more hours.

While all of this was happening, Pein and Konan were the active S-rank criminals.

"Their just like little kids." Konan stated when Tobi spilled his hot chocolate on Sakura, and a fight started to break open. Several kunai got implanted in the wooden wall.

"Exactly like kids." Pein replied.

* * *

Whew! This was actually a make up for my late chapter of Sakura and the Akatuski. I'm guessing you guys can figure out who helped come up with the team names.. hehe, I love 'Pwn your ass with art' the best.

Sorry guys once again for the late chapter!! Hope this makes up for it, and happy first snow day!


End file.
